The foolish fancy of a naive boy
by mochidaddy
Summary: Porque él había sido un tonto al pensar en que tuvo una oportunidad, y ella el sueño de un niño ingenuo. [Para Lorena]


**Advertencias:** posible OoC. Petta y su mala memoria.

 **Disclaimer:** Petyr Baelish y los personajes de "Canción…" son de George R.R. Martin. Yo sólo los tomo prestados.

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

 _Para Lorena (AquaTenea). Espero le guste o sino bien puede asesinarme c:_

* * *

.

.

.

 **The foolish fancy of a naïve boy**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único.**

.

.

.

Ella sólo había sido un sueño.

Desde pequeño, lo supo: Catelyn Tully jamás sería para él; con su pelo rojo como el otoño y sus ojos azules como las aguas del río, se presentaba como una visión ante él, como las heroínas de los cuentos que tanto solía leer.

Desde qué recuerda, ella siempre había estado en su mente, ella siempre había ocupado aquel rincón de su cabeza como si fuera su dueña, y cada pensamiento que podía se lo dedicaba a ella.

Alguien así jamás sería para él, o eso le decían.

Nunca se rindió, aun cuando su padre le dejó en claro que su futuro con ella sólo quedaría en una simple amistad (una simple lástima, decía ese traicionero rincón de su mente; pero lo sacudía, alejaba esos pensamientos porque era Cat y Cat jamás le haría eso, ella no podría hacerle eso); no desistió porque aún con cada golpe, aún con cada contrariedad estaba seguro que lo lograría, que ella sería suya y él de ella.

¿Y por qué no podría? Leyó tantas historias, las estudio hasta el último detalle; su mente fantaseo con las canciones donde el pequeño, indigno héroe lograba ganarse los afectos de la doncella. Siempre pensó que él sería el héroe de corazón de oro que al final del día se quedaría con la doncella, que su amor por ella (y el de ella por él) podría con cualquier dificultad. Petyr, el pequeño Petyr, se atrevió a fantasear en un futuro con ella, con Cat, en los hijos que le daría y una vida con ella a su lado.

Por eso no dudó cuando tomó la espada y desafío a aquel bárbaro norteño; por eso aun cuando él no tenía experiencia intentó demostrarle que su amor por ella era más fuerte que cualquier banal compromiso, que él podría ser el caballero con el que tanto soñaban las jóvenes si se lo permitía.

(Que tonto fuiste, Petyr, que tonto has sido)

Y aun así no desistió; no podía dejarla ir aun cuando sus heridas le llenaban la piel y el dolor le revolvía la mente. Era una prueba, estaba seguro, era una prueba que debía pasar y su recompensa valdría la pena.

(No lo hizo, nunca lo hizo)

Y Petyr casi quiere llorar cuando la ve ahí, con su pelo rojo y suelto y su cuerpo, oh, su cuerpo ahí para él; pidiendo ser tocado, degustado. No puede creerlo y aun así ahí estaba ella, pidiéndole que la haga suya, diciéndole que lo ama.

Lo ama y Petyr no pudo ser más feliz.

(Demasiado bueno para ser cierto)

Y aunque el dolor apenas le deja pensar, a él no le importa, porque está seguro que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad así en su vida. Le da la bienvenida en el lecho, deja que le desvista hasta los huesos mientras promesas de amor, de lujuria y felicidad salen de sus labios, de ambos.

—Cat, Cat —la llama, y está seguro que debe de tener un efecto positivo en ella porque la cabellera roja, el cuerpo desnudo y blanquecino que le da la espalda se detiene antes de seguir con más furia, con más lujuria—. Cat, Catelyn... Eres mía, sólo mía...

Había sido una fantasía hecha realidad. No, no una fantasía, porque aquello era real, aquello en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Pero si algo le había demostrado la realidad a Petyr es que nada bueno era conocido por durar, quizás, que ni siquiera podía ser algo para venerar.

Casi quiere reírse de sí mismo cuando el rostro que le da la bienvenida la mañana siguiente no es el de ella, que la realidad vuelve a reírse en su cara cuando es el rostro de su hermana (de la dulce, tonta Lysa, quizás tan tonta como él) el que haya venerado aquella noche.

Catelyn Tully jamás sería suya, y Petyr era un tonto por pensar que lo sería si seguía siendo el niño iluso de Los Dedos; el pequeño que la seguía de arriba hacia abajo, enamorado, y esperando amor devuelta.

 _«¿No lo ves, Petyr?»_ se dijo a sí mismo ese día. _«Ella no te amará. Jamás lo hará.»_

Y no lo amaría. Claro que no.

No así, al menos.

* * *

 **Hecho con amor, a las prisas pero con amor. Espero lo hayas disfrutado y haya**


End file.
